Against the Grain
by GrimTheBanette
Summary: A defiant servant. A stubborn 'princess'. When these two individuals come together, what will fate bring? Will love blossom? Can that forbidden love stand against the judgement of society? Anthro pokemon, deal with it :3 Rated for language and possible lemons, as well as wet dreams ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers. I have begun this story as a way to help relieve some writers block. This will be updated from time to time between updates to 'Change of Fate'. Enjoy :3**

_**I do not own pokemon. All rights to pokemon go to nintendo**_** :3**

* * *

Shard was growing irritable. He'd been sitting for hours on a hard wooden floor and his ass was starting to hurt, his wrists were chaffing from the ropes that bound them, and his muzzle was sore from a heavy punch from a lucario earlier. All in all, worst day ever. The umbreon leaned back against the bars of the cage-like carriage, the sound of the rapidashs' hooves still beating out a steady rhythm on the hard-packed earth. It wasn't long before he heard those irritating 'oohs' and 'aahs' as psychic types stared at him in his little prison. He wasn't surprised. Umbreon were rare, even in the dark lands, but a shiny such as him self was an exceptional find for any self respecting trader. He looked out and saw the raised platform where dark types were sold into servitude to the highest bidder.

'_Wonderful, I get to be somebody's pet.' _He thought sarcastically. No way in hell would he go down without a fight… usually. The twelve lucario guarding the area made him wise up and just deal with whatever life decided to beat him upside the head with next. Finally the cage was opened and he was pulled out, his bindings cut. He was led into a small building where he was promptly stripped, much to his embarrassment, and bathed. His nose twitched and he sneezed, a few suds having made their way inside. He was unceremoniously dragged out to an open area to stand and allow pompous rich assholes look him over to judge his 'worth'. One man decided to poke his nose. His finger was promptly bitten with a smirk from Shard. The man's girlish yelp would have been funny had a barbed whip not graced his back afterward, its sharp kiss making him go rigid. He was fairly sure that, by law, traders couldn't beat 'product'. He growled, but was ignored. Typical.

Elise was walking in the market as she did every Thursday. She was, as usual, running errands for her father, the local 'baron' . As such, she was rather distracted until she heard the tell-tale sound of a cart. Looking up, she recognized it as one of the trader caravans and was about to turn away. Then she saw him. A young umbreon resting in the cage, predictably being ogled by every potential buyer in the area. The espeon had never seen an umbreon before, let alone a shiny. His fur was smoothed down, his blue rings glowing softly. Her gaze, like everyone else's, followed him until the cart disappeared into the trading lot. She swallowed. She hated the trading lot, but she wanted a closer look at the umbreon.

'_What should I do…?' _She thought quietly. She bit her lip. She had things to do, but he was so….. alluring, exotic. She made up her mind. Chores be damned, she wasn't letting that boy slip away. Her father wanted a young new servant to keep an eye on her anyway, and this umbreon was perfect. Quickly she jogged to the trading grounds, just in time to see a barbed whip bite into the boy's back. Her eyes went wide. It was illegal to use whips on others, even the servants. She ran forward, hearing the umbreon's defiant growl. So he still had some spirit after all. Most 'product' arrived broken already, resigned to their fate. His defiance brought a smile to her face. It was comforting to find another rebel. The sawk holding the whip went to swing again, but she caught his wrist and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Just teaching this boy some respect. Got a problem with that?" He replied, anger bubbling up.

Shard was utterly confused. First, where the hell had this girl come from? Second, why was she standing up for him? Third, who was she? And last, why did he give a flying fuck? The last one brought back his indifference and he turned away from them without a thought. That is, until he heard the sawk.

"Alright, deal. He's all yours miss blake."

The umbreon paled. She'd bought him. SHE'D BOUGHT HIM! He turned to her, bewildered. She just smiled, leading him out of the field. In his shocked state, he put up no resistance. Finally she stopped and turned to him.

"My name's Elise….. what's yours?" She asked cheerfully. For some reason, learning her name made his stomach flutter.

"Shard." He replied flatly. She seemed taken aback by the abrupt answer, as she turned and started walking, albeit more nervously now. He chuckled. It was nice to see she wasn't another stuck up bitch. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**And that is our beginning... what insanity will ensue? Who knows? I make things up as i go XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted

**Hey again. This chap we get a bit of insight into Shard's past. Enjoy :3 WARNING: chapter may be a bit... Emotional.**

* * *

Shard lay in bed quietly. His new 'home' was a small shack in the gardens that he'd moved some furniture into. It had been his choice, as he wanted to feel a small bit of freedom and independence. He sighed softly. Meeting his new 'boss' had been...awkward. The baron of the psychic kingdom, Nathanial Blake, had given him an odd look when Elise had presented Shard to him. He had pulled the boy aside and given him a list of things he was to do as Elise's guard. It was funny really. The old espeon seemed as protective as Shard's own father had been toward him. His father had described the espeon as a 'bitter old smart ass who was as stubborn as an ox'. From what shard had seen, the man was certainly not been bitter. He'd even joked around with the umbreon as if Shard were his own son. This led Shard to question his own beliefs. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He sighed again, trying to sleep, but his mind would not allow it. It wasn't unusual really, umbreon were nocturnal by nature. It would take him time to adjust to his new schedule. So there he lay, lost in his thoughts until sleep finally carried him away from his problems.

Elise sat on her window sill. She couldn't sleep. Questions were running through her head. How had Shard wound up with the traders? Just who was he? The young espeon sighed softly, gazing at the umbreon's home in the gardens. He was so...different from what she'd always heard about dark types... They came through every now and then, but kept mostly to themselves. Even the manor's servants stayed in their work areas mostly. What was more, the umbreon was well groomed and well built, something not typical in the dark lands where food and resources were scarce. Something was telling her that this umbreon wasn't some random boy off the streets. He was polite, calm, and not at all impressed with her family's wealth. Shard had been more interested in her than anything. Honestly, she was just as curious about him. He turned her theories about dark types on their head, and that made her uncomfortable. She rested her head against the cool glass pane, her thoughts running wild. It would be several hours before she finally drifted to her bed and drifted off.

_Shard ran as fast as he could, tears racing down his cheeks. He was an eevee again, terrified of...something. He could hear the pounding of hooves. He turned to look. His mother was running behind him, terror in the female umbreon's eyes. Then their pursuer came into view. A gallade on the back of a rapidash. As he closed in on the umbreon, he extended his blades. There was the sound of the blade arcing through the air, then through flesh. Shard watched as his mother fell, lifeless. Blood had sprayed upward, coating the rider. All around the eevee were the dying screams of dark types as the allied fighting and psychic types ripped the town apart. The boy hid, crying, where the ballade wouldn't see him. Hours later the sounds of the massacre had faded. Shard crept out of his hiding place. The small, unarmed village was in ruin, the ground scorched. The smell of ash and blood hung heavy in the air. Shard found his mother's body, laying with her with a soft whimper, pleading in vain for her to wake up. The boy's father found the silver furred child, and together they buried the most important person in their lives. The remains of the village were rebuilt, the baron's manor in their center. The area would forever be called the 'Dark Lands'. While the other kingdoms pretended it had never happened, the dark types never forgot. They become forever untrusting of the others. The a scene drifted. He was resting on a hill, his back against a sturdy oak tree. The smell of spring flowers drifted on a gentle breeze as the last rays of a vibrant sunset warmed his dark fur. Beside him, her head on his shoulder, slept a beautiful espeon. A single name crossed his lips... 'Elise'_

Shard shot up from the memory-turned-dream, his chest heaving and a cold sweat dripping from his brow. '_W-what the hell!?_' He thought in panic.

* * *

**So, bad? Good? Give me some feedback. Wonder what Elise is dreaming up. We'll find out next time :3**


	3. background info

**Hey guys, just a bit of background info in case ya had some questions :3**

* * *

The Country in which our story takes place is divided into several territories, or 'Kingdoms', each ruled by a Baron or Baroness. These kingdoms encompass several pokemon types. Here is a list of Kingdoms, the types living there, and the local baron/baroness.

Aurora – Largest region.

Types: Psychic, Fairy, Flying, Normal

Baron: Nathanial Blake, Espeon.

Sahara – Western desert

Types: Ground, Rock, Dragon, Steel

Baron: Salem drake, Salamence

Mount Pierce – Northern mountains

Types: Fighting, Ice,

Baron: Luca grant, Lucario

The plains – Northeastern flatlands

Types: Fire, Electric

Baroness: Nala Ignus, Ninetails

The Great Marsh – southeastern swamps

Types: Water, poison, bug

Baroness: Laura DeWitt, Milotic

The Dark Lands – Southwestern Bad lands, named for a village that was massacred 12 years back. (little to no food/water, inhabitants survive by trade and scavenging)

Types: Dark, Ghost

Baron: Elijah Grayson, Umbreon

Pokemon of two types often serve as diplomats for negotiations between their respective types. The Barons/Baronesses serve as a council that meets to discuss matters of importance. They convene at a large temple in the country's center, which belongs to none of the kingdoms. This council directly serves the legendary council, which convenes in the Hall of Origins. (Elijah does not attend council meetings, as he and the other dark/ghost types are suspicious of the others after the massacre in the Dark Lands). This is a 'modern' society. They have clothes, technology, etc. They are conscious of the environment and use natural means of transportation. The capital Cities are the only areas where nature was harmed to make room for development.

* * *

**Hope this helped clear things up. Next chap will be up ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 3: Something new

**Ch.3 is here my friends :3 I hope you're enjoying the trip. This chapter contains brief sexual content. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Elise moaned softly as the male ran his hands up along her sides beneath her shirt. His chest was pressed gently to her back as he kissed along her neck and collarbone. Slowly, his hands made their way up and under her bra, groping her soft c-cup breasts gently. Her moans escalated as he circled a finger around each nipple, flicking them over the sensitive buds playfully. Soon her shirt and bra found their way onto the floor, the male giving a satisfied growl. Elise bit her lip to stifle her sharp gasp as his left hand trailed into her pants, rubbing the sensitive flesh of her flower. He gently parted her lower lips with two fingers, plunging the middle digit into her warm cavern. She cried out in pleasure as he began to thrust his finger in and out of her core, her sweet nectar coating his hand and her panties. Soon a second finger joined the first, stretching her opening and drawing pants and gasps from Elise. She felt his hand leave her, moving in front of her face. Without hesitation she licked it clean of her honey, the male purring approvingly. He reached down, undoing the button and zipper of her jeans and sliding them down to her knees. She was then easily bent over a table for the main event. She whimpered excitedly as she felt the tip of his member rub against her tight entrance. Looking over her shoulder just as he thrust in, her eyes widened as she saw Shard behind her. Then…_ She woke up.

Elise sat up in her bed, utterly confused by her dream. Sure, she'd had wet dreams before, but she'd never seen the guy before. Why on earth had it been Shard? _'What the hell?'_ she thought quietly. _'I barely know the guy, and he's a servant…. Why the hell am I dreaming about him?...Although…he IS kind of attractive…'_ She immediately stopped that line of thought. She got up and went to the bathroom. She undressed and climbed into the shower, letting the warm water caress her body.

After her shower, Elise calmly groomed herself and dressed for the day. She then went downstairs for breakfast. To her surprise she found Shard there with the house cook. The umbreon was absolutely entranced by the cook, drinking in everything the gardevoir told him. He had a small, childish smile playing at his lips as he listened, speaking and nodding every now and then. The duo noticed her, and Shard's smile instantly returned to its flat, indifferent line. For some reason this upset her a little.

"Morning Princess." The umbreon spoke sarcastically.

"Good morning Shard." She returned. She would not sink to his childish games. He seemed to notice this and for a moment his smile returned. She turned to the calendar and grinned. It was the night of the carnival! She and her friend Lola, a lopunny, had made plans all month to go, and it was finally time! Just then, her father walked in. Shard suddenly seemed uncomfortable, but politely bowed his head to her father. The older espeon nodded in acknowledgement. Nathaniel then turned to his daughter.

"Elise, I'm aware I gave you permission to go to the carnival….. however, I must ask that you take Shard with you." He stated calmly. Elise's smile disappeared. She went to speak, but shard beat her to it.

"What's a carnival?" he asked, utterly confused. She turned to him in surprise.

"You've never been to a carnival?" she asked in disbelief. He shook his head. She felt a little bad now, considering she was about to beg her father to reconsider. She looked at the umbreon and smiled softly. "They're like…big parties for certain occasions and holidays. You didn't have them in the dark lands?" Again he shook his head.

"The only holiday we 'celebrate' in the dark lands is Remembrance…..it's….not a cheerful day. We gather to mourn those we lost." He stated quietly, looking toward the floor. She tilted her head.

"Remembrance?" she asked, "I've never heard of it." He shrugged.

"It started twelve years ago…. Only the dark types 'celebrate' it." He muttered. She nodded, that explained it.

"Well then, I'm going to make sure you have fun tonight." She stated with a grin. And she really would try. For some reason, she just wanted to see a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

**So, bad? Good? What'd ya think? Remember to leave a review. What will happen at the carnival? Who knows? I certainly don't.**

**Shard: I don't believe you.**

**Me: ...*runs out of room* you can't prove anything!**


	5. Chapter 4: a night to remember

**Hey everyone. Another chapter is here. Note: There's a lemon lurking here.**

* * *

Elise had spent the day with her friends, Shard tagging along at her father's

request. She glanced over at him from her seat in a local diner. He seemed kind of….. lonely. While Lola kept gawking over him, her other friends, a gothorita named Melia and a kirlia named Lilith, insisted he keep his distance, even making him sit three tables away. Her ears drooped as she noticed how everyone made a point to avoid him. They would look him over briefly, then move on as if he were in a zoo. No one spoke to him, and he seemed uncomfortable, his head down and his hands clasped in his lap as he waited for them to finish. None of the waitresses even bothered to ask if he wanted water. She couldn't understand the prejudice against dark types. Sure, they kept to themselves and were a bit suspicious of others, but they were still people. Even servants were still people. A small smile graced his lips as a nervous gardevoir approached and handed him a glass of water. He thanked her politely, bowing his head. The girl walked off, a noticeable bounce in her step.

Elise couldn't help but smile wider. It brightened her day to see someone show some generosity to a dark type. They'd been through too much in the past to face so much prejudice in the world. She sighed, if only her friends would realize it too. Soon they parted ways, Shard tailing her at a distance on the way home. When they arrived, he immediately walked off to his shack to change. She traveled to her room, grabbing a quick shower and grooming herself for the night's fun. She was now more determined than ever to show Shard a good time. She would show him that she cared…. because she really did.

Elise and Lola walked down the street, Shard right behind them. The two girls felt kind of weird being followed like that. Finally, Lola stopped and smiled. "Hey Shard," she spoke cheerfully, "don't be a downer, come up here and walk with us!" The umbreon's ears perked up and he looked at them. Elise nodded in encouragement and he walked up to them. The two girls put an arm on each of his shoulders, treating him like he was just another of their friends. He relaxed noticeably, smiling as he walked between them.

When they arrived at the carnival, Shard's eyes widened in delight, drawing a giggle from Elise at his excited smile. _'He's really cute like that'_ She thought playfully. The umbreon's childish side was drawn out as they enjoyed the night. She dragged him onto most of the rides, even the rollercoaster. That had been his favorite. Later, after a few games and cotton candy, they stood on the pier. Lola had ditched them earlier, and those around them were distracted. Elise turned to him slowly, smiling. Her smiled back at her as fireworks began to burst in the night sky.

Elise's heart raced as he slowly leaned forward. Despite her self, she copied the action until he captured her lips with his own. The kiss was not heated or lustful. It was gentle, calm. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms curled around his neck. His tongue prodded her lips, sliding against them slowly. Elise parted them, allowing him access. His tongue entered her mouth, meeting hers for a gentle, passionate dance. He was not like the others she'd kissed. He was not aggressive, but rather he treated her as an equal here. His tongue left hers, caressing each part of her mouth. The simple motions drew gentle moans from her, the fireworks setting a perfect mood. Slowly, he drew her tongue into his mouth, and she began to explore. Elise decidedly liked the faint taste of pecha berries in his mouth. After an eternity that also seemed like an instant, they separated. A thin line of saliva briefly linked their lips. As it broke, he gave her another brief peck on the lips. His smile was so serene. She had done much better than planned… she wanted to do more. She grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him off into the night.

**********LEMON WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!************

When they reached the house, Elise immediately knew her father was gone. He had a council meeting tonight after all, and wouldn't be back until late the next day. Perfect. The espeon pulled the boy up to her room with an excited smile. She didn't feel like she was rushing this…. In fact, it felt…right. When they reached her room she closed and locked the door. She pushed him to the bed, straddling his lap with a purr. Slowly she pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside as she ran her hands along his chest. He wasn't ripped, but he had an athletic sort of tone. He was built for endurance. She intended to test that. Soon her shirt joined his, and their jeans followed. Their shoes and socks had been abandoned at the door. Now, his buldge pressed to her crotch through their underwear, he seemed nervous. She grinned. She'd found a virgin. She slowly did away with the last of their clothes. His eyes drank her in, from her beautiful face, to her perky c-cup breasts, down to her shapely hips, and finally resting where her flower pressed against his erection. Elise blushed softly as Shard admired her. He sat up slowly, pulling her into a brief kiss. Suddenly, she was on her back. The umbreon slowly made his way down, trailing light kisses over her body. She moaned softly as he got lower, making sure to suckle both of her nipples briefly before moving on.

Shard soon reached his destination. He gazed in awe at her pink slit. Her pussy was soaked with her fluids, the clear liquid trailing down her inner thighs. He slowly moved forward, giving her a tentative lick. She moaned softly, gasping at the new sensation. She wasn't a virgin, but her previous boyfriend hadn't been so…. Eager to pleasure her. Shard slowly began to lick her soft folds, lapping along her entirety. After each slow lick, he would suckle her clit gently, making her gasps between her moans. As he ate Elise out, his member became painfully hard. He quickly darted his tongue inside of her, licking every inch he could reach.

Elise's eyes widened and she moaned loudly as she felt the probing intruder enter her, her walls clamping onto him excitedly. He quickly thrashed his tongue inside her, soon finding a sweet spot. She cried out as he focused his attention there.

"O-oh Arceus! S-shard, d-don't you d-dare s-stop!" She moaned out, groping her own breast. The umbreon increased his efforts, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Finally, as he pinched her clit playfully, Her climax hit her. Hard.

"SH-SHARD! I-I'M G-GONNA….O-OH ARCEUS I'M CUMMING!" She cried out, he fluids splashing the umbreon's muzzle. Shard happily drank down all he could, the rest coating his mouth. Shard pulled away slowly, smiling. She returned it tiredly, glancing down at his erection. "So…. You just gonna sit there, or are you gonna fuck me?" she asked playfully. The boy smirked, and pulled himself up. They shared another brief kiss, and he slowly lined himself up.

He pushed forward, the tip of his cock slipping into her. "O-oh A-arceus! S-sooo big~!" she moaned. And he was…. Bigger than her ex had been anyway. He pushed forward until he was hilted in her. Both of them let out a soft moan as their hips met. Slowly, Shard pulled back until only the head remained. He moaned as he walls tugged, trying to keep him inside. He then ram back into her roughly, jolting her and the bed. He quickly found a good, rough rhythm, pounding her tight pussy like an animal. "YES! Oh Arceus yes! M-more, more! Give it to me harder…. HARDER!" She moaned loudly.

Shard was happy to oblige, ramming into her even more roughly. The espeon's moans joined the loud bangs of the headboard hitting the wall. Soon her moans became incoherent gibberish, his name on her lips every now and then. A loud, wet squelch followed his motions, accompanied by a wet slap when their hips met. She could feel her climax creeping up, and used all her willpower to hold it in. Shard began to pant heavily, slowing down but ramming into her with the same force. He was getting close, and she knew it.

"I… w-won't last m-much longer.." he managed to get out. She began thrusting against him, using her walls to tug on his cock harder, trying desperately to bring him to orgasm. "P-please…i-inside….c-cum inside me!" she moaned. The umbreon nodded, thrusting harder. She felt his knot slapping against her pussy, and she grew even more excited. "Hurry up and knot me already!" She growled.

Spurred on by her moan, he pulled almost completely out of her. With one last, powerful thrust he tied with her. His knot popping into her triggered both of their orgasms. She coated his cock and crotch in her juices as he pumped rope after thick rope of warm, sticky cum into her. As he empty his load, her stomach began to swell slightly. She purred as he filled her, feeding her needy womb. Finally, his climax subsided and he collapsed, pulling her onto her side. As she turned over, she murred as his cum shifted inside her.

*****************LEMON END*****************************

"I love you Shard" she murmured quietly. He nuzzled her gently, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Elise" he murred as they both drifted off. The two slept soundly in each others arms, unaware that a certain espeon's mother had seen their finish. The older female smiled and shook her head as she walked away. She'd have a chat with that boy in the morning….. but she'd mess with them a bit first.

* * *

**So yeah. First lemon, AND my longest chapter EVER! :D**

**Shard: that night was amazing.**

**Elise: definately**


	6. Chapter 5: The coming storm

**Hey folks, welcome back. Quick note: the land's name is Belial. Pronounced Bell-Eye-all. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Elise woke with a soft yawn, Nuzzling into her boyfriend's chest. She smiled softly as Shard murred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around her possessively. She moved up, kissing his cheek and purring as she felt his length, amazingly, still buried within her. She lay there, gazing at the umbreon lovingly as she waited for him to wake up. The moment was shattered, however, when she heard her mother's voice near the stairs. Quickly she sat up, shaking Shard awake.

"What's wrong?" The umbreon groaned groggily, running a hand through his hair. Elise got out of bed, a thin trail of white running down her leg as their bodies were finally separated.

"My mom's here, and I don't want her to catch us together like this." The girl's ears perked up as footsteps came down the hall toward her room. Shard, hearing them as well, ducked into the closet to hide as Elise ran into her bathroom. Soon her bedroom door opened and her mother stepped in.

"Elise, dear, are you alright?" Liara called softly. The younger espeon poked her head out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Yea mom, just about to get a shower is all." She answered cheerily. Her mother nodded, nose twitching.

"What's that smell?" She asked, inwardly grinning at her daughter's deadpan look.

"W-what smell?" Elise stuttered out. She was getting close to panicking, as she had hoped the smell of sex had dissipated over night. Her mother raised a brow.

"You can't smell that? Elise, what were you doing in here?" Her mother questioned, a grimace on her muzzle.

"um….um….i, uh, was…pleasuring myself.." Elise blurted out with a deep blush. Liara raised a brow, but shrugged it off.

"Alright dear," she began, "breakfast should be ready soon… when you get done in the shower tell your 'toy' in the closet that I want to talk to him." The older espeon turned and walked away with a silent giggle as her daughter's jaw dropped. Shaking her head, Elise went to bathe as Shard pulled his clothes on and went to talk to her mom.

When Shard reached the living room, Liara turned to him with a smile, gesturing to the seat across from her. Shard sat and swallowed nervously. The older espeon leaned back.

"Well Shard, it seems Elise has fallen for you hmm?" The umbreon simply nodded in response, and the woman laughed. "Well, let's talk shall we?" She asked. And Shard would find himself very much surprised by their conversation.

Elise came down to the living room to find her mother and Shard laughing. When Liara saw her daughter she smiled warmly. "Well Shard, we'll continue this later." The older woman got up, heading out of the room. As she passed her daughter, she stopped with a smile and whispered, "You've found a keeper dear." With that, her mother continued on, heading to her room to rest. '_If only you knew how more…'_ Liara thought quietly.

Elise sat beside Shard quietly, nuzzling into his shoulder with a sigh. "If only the rest of the kingdom were so open like my mom….. they'd arrest us if they knew we were together…" Shard seemed surprised by this.

"They would?" He asked nervously. Elise nodded slowly.

"Yea…. By law, relationships between servants and their masters is forbidden…. Yet the servant is the one who ends up punished for it…." She said quietly. "So… please don't show any affection in public… I don't want to lose you." She finished. Shard nodded, kissing her cheek. The espeon smiled and returned the gesture, pressing her lips to his. Shard pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. She purred, pressing her body close to his as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, before the moment was broken by Elise's stomach growling. They both laughed, and Shard picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen for breakfast.

(Beyond the borders of the Belial)

A small pokemon ran quickly down a massive hallway. To the poochyena, the hall was intimidating. It's massive arches were encircled by carvings of arbok, the serpents' twisting bodies seemingly trying to crush the supports. The large windows on the walls overlooked an empty, gray expanse of dead wilderness. Through the center of the room ran a blood red rug. At its end rested a gray, stone throne carved to seem as though it were made of bone. The cushions were made from the hide of the original king and his queen, and upon them rested the new ruler of this nameless land.

The new king was a mega evolved Houndoom, the thick bone plates adorning his body like armor making him more intimidating. His name was Hades, and he was a ruthless and cruel leader. The small wolf pup ran up and knelt before his king, shivering in fear.

"S-sir, I have news from Baron Elijah…."

Hades shifted in his seat, a bored look in his eyes as he sighed. "And what, pray tell, does he say?" The hellhound asked indifferently.

"H-he….he… refuses your offer…. He will not assist in our invasion of Aurora."

The dark/fire type rose from his throne, going to the window to gaze in the direction of the country that had exiled him.

"Then his people will be crushed with all the others. Gather the armies, we march on Belial in three months' time." Hades spoke softly, an evil smile forming on his muzzle. The messenger nodded with a shiver, running from the room quickly.

"Enjoy life while you can Nathaniel. Yours will end soon."

* * *

**as always, review and leave your thoughts. Thank you :3**


End file.
